Many modern-day electronic devices include non-volatile memory. Non-volatile memory is electronic memory that is able to store data in the absence of power. A promising candidate for the next generation of non-volatile memory is resistive random-access memory (RRAM). RRAM has a relatively simple structure, consumes a small cell area, has a low switching voltage, has fast switching times, and is compatible with complementary metal-oxide-semiconductor (CMOS) logic fabrication processes.